Mobile devices are powered by batteries of limited size and/or capacity. Typically, mobile devices are used for making phone calls, checking email, recording/playback of a picture/video, listening to radio, navigation, web browsing, playing games, managing devices, and performing calculations, among other things. Many of these actions utilize a graphics processing unit (GPU) to perform some tasks. Example GPU tasks include the rendering of content to a display and performing general compute computations (e.g., in a general purpose GPU (GPGPU) operation). Therefore, the GPU is typically a large consumer of power in mobile devices. As such, it is beneficial to manage the power consumption of the GPU, especially in mobile devices, in order to prolong battery life.